Une Attirance Angelico Démoniaque
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: A la suite de quelques maladresses, Gaara s'avoue être attiré par Naruto. Le petit Blond tombera-t-il dans ses filets ? UR, Un peu OOC, NaruGaara, pas de LEMON


Série: Naruto

Auteur(e): Shik-Aya-chan ou Aya

Genre: Romance, Humour

Couple(s): Principalement NaruGaara, Sinon en fond, SasuNeji, InoSaku, KibaHina, ShikaTema, KakaIru, KonoMoegi, et je crois que c'est tout.

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, de toute façon je ne les mérites pas ...

Note(s): Ma première fic ! Soyez indulgent ...

Note(s) 2: Rhaaaaaaaa, mes dialogues sont trop artificiels, pas assez fluides, c'est moche, c'est pas naturel !!! (Mode Hysterie off)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

«-C'est moi le plus grand !

-C'est moi le plus beau !

-C'est moi le plus fort !

-Ça c'est pas vrai ! C'est ton bijuu qui est fort ! Pas toi !

-Ha oui, tu veux tester ?

-Quand tu veux !»

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils faisaient ça. Gaara n'avait pourtant jamais eu cette attitude avec personne d'autre, même pas avec son frère. Ils sortirent un kunai et commencèrent à se battre joyeusement. En général ils s'arrêtaient quand la fatigue arrivait, comme ça pas de drame. Mais cette fois la Naruto trébucha et tomba sur Gaara, ses bras de chaque coté de son ami, l'arme toujours à la main. Gaara, lui, était en croix, ne serrant plus sa lame, regardant son adversaire dans les yeux.

On aurai dit que Naruto s'était déconnecté. Ses yeux étaient embué, mais pas comme s'il allai pleurer, plutôt comme si des nuages avait recouvert le ciel. Inconsciemment, le blond baissa la tête petit a petit, très lentement. Gaara ne réagissait pas. Bizarrement il n'en avait pas envie. Il regardait les magnifiques yeux océans de son partenaire. Il n'avais pas envie de se détourner.

Au bout d'un moment les lèvres de Naruto se posèrent sur celle du roux en un baiser timide, hésitant. Soudain, Naruto se réveilla de sa transe. Il se jeta en arrière et recula rapidement. Il protégea sa tête de ses bras en répétant «Pardonne moi Gaara, je ne voulais pas faire ça, je n'y aurai jamais pensé, je suis désolé, ne me tue pas ,pardonne moi, je l'ai pas fait exprès !»

Gaara se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, ramassa son kunai et le rangea. Il avança pour se planter devant Naruto. Pendant quelques secondes il ne bougea pas. Il tendit finalement une main réconciliatrice à son ami. Naruto attrapa lui attrapa le poignet avec un sourire. Gaara profita de l'inertie pour jeter le blond contre son torse. Il passa une main sous le bandeau de son rival et plongea les doigts de cette même main dans ces doux épis de blé. Il finit par déposer un baiser sur la joue du porteur de Kyubi avant de tourner les talons. Naruto resta estomaqué et choqué. Il se reprit et décida de renter chez lui. Il repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Gaara s'était laissé embrasser, il avait pardonné et avait renvoyer un signe d'affection. Était-il gay, comme Sasuke ou Neji ?

Le blond sourit en pensant aux deux garçons. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapproché après l'examen chunnin. Et ils sortaient désormais ensemble. Il rigola franchement en repensant à la tête de Sakura quand elle les avait vu s'embrasser alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant de leurs relation : à mourir de rire. Finalement, Naruto ne pensa plus du tout a l'incident de toute la soirée de la matinée.

Le lendemain, il se leva à 11h et prépara son sac. Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement n°7 où Gaara et lui jouaient quotidiennement leurs fameux affrontements depuis le fameux examen. Naruto s'aperçut qu'il était le dernier. Le couple donnait pas un bon exemple de passion mais on sentait l'affection qui liait les amoureux. Ils étaient assis, Neji avait la tête appuyé contre l'épaule de Sasuke et lui tenait la main. Sasuke jouait quant à lui avec les longs cheveux de son amant. A quelques mètres, Lee montrai à Kankuro une nouvelle prise que Gai sensei lui avait appris. Temari refaisait précautionneusement ses couettes. Shikamaru regardai négligemment de son coté. Shino observai une coccinelle. Chôji mangeai un paquet de gateau. Kiba et Hinata roucoulaient. Tenten farfouillait dans son sac. Ino et Sakura discutaient et riaient de leurs coté. Elles se tenaient les mains. A les voir dans cette position on aurai seulement dit de très bonnes amies. Il n'y avait que quand elles s'embrassaient qu'on soupçonnait qu'elles formaient un couple. Quand le blond arriva au niveau des autres, Gaara lui souris, chose déjà rare, avec une lueur malicieuse, chose qui n'avait jamais été vu par personne (_Nda: ça fait peur ..._).

Ils avaient décidé de laisser les entrainements de coté pendant une journée et avaient prévu de faire un pique nique tous ensemble. En voyant arriver Naruto, ils ramassèrent leurs sacs et se levèrent. Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la porte du village. En entrant dans la foret ils commencèrent à courir et à sauter sur les branches. Par envie. Par plaisir. Pour le vent hurlant à leur oreilles et ébouriffant leur cheveux. Pour la vitesse. Pour la hauteur. Pour toute ces choses extrêmement jouissives quand on y pense mais qu'on ne remarque pas parce qu'on est concentré ou qu'on pense à autre chose.

Une course s'improvisa entre les garçons, seuls Shikamaru, Chôji et Kankuro restèrent avec les filles. On entendit bientôt le cris de victoire de Lee. Il avait franchi la lisière avant les autres et les attendait maintenant à quelques dizaines de mètre de la foret. La ballade n'avait duré qu'un quart d'heure mais avais été plaisante et apaisante.

En arrivant Ino sortit 4 grandes nappes et les disposa en carré. Temari sortis les 2 grands parasol qu'elle avait amené et les planta dans le sol. Le reste du groupe sorti la nourriture, les bouteilles, les couverts et la vaisselle en plastique qu'ils posèrent au centre. Hinata déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kiba en s'asseyant. Il lui répondit d'un regard tendre qui fit fondre toute les filles de l'assemblée. Les autres couple s'assirent bien évidemment à coté. Shika se laissa tomber nonchalamment à coté de Temari qui lui lança son plus joli sourire. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir remarquer mais tout le monde vit que son visage avait soudainement viré au rouge.

Ino enleva un insecte des cheveux de Sakura. Leurs histoire était quelque peu étrange. Elles avaient été dégoutée et déçue en découvrant que Sasuke était pris, par un gars début, elles s'étaient jetée dans les bras de l'autre par dépit et désespoir mais elles avaient fini par s'aimer réellement.

Gaara s'assit tranquillement à coté de Naruto. On confia la responsabilité à Shino et Kankuro de surveiller Chôji pour qu'il ne dévore pas tout à lui tout seul. Cela n'était pas nécessaire car chacun avait amener assez pour que 20 personnes puissent manger et finir rassasiées. Autant dire beaucoup. Le déjeuner se passa joyeusement, ponctué d'éclats de rire. Tous le monde participa à la conversation et même Shino aligna quelque phrases, de même pour Gaara.

A la fin du repas, Naruto se leva et tourna autour du cercle que formait ses amis. Il s'arrêta finalement derrière Sasuke. Le taciturne se leva et lui fit face, flairant quelque chose. Naruto eu un sourire carnassier. Le blond se jeta sur son rival et le plaqua à terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le jinchuuriki paralysa son adversaire à coup de chatouille. A la plus grande surprise du groupe, Sasuke éclata de rire, se tortilla, s'étouffa, se débattit. Personne ne savait qu'il était chatouilleux ( à part Neji). Personne ne l'avait assez approché et assez touché pour découvrir ce point faible. Neji se décida à intervenir. Il attaqua le blond de ses doigts habiles aidé de son brun à lui. Naruto réussi a plaquer Neji au sol et lui rendit sa traitrise, très vite rejoint par son amant ( à Neji). Le public était médusé par cette soudaine bataille de chatouille totalement improvisée, mais fut tout de même amusé par ce spectacle très distrayant.

Naruto arrêta bien vite, mais Neji se fit menaçant. Naruto couru de cacher derrière Sakura, qui lui donna un bisou sur la joue (_Nda: Maintenant qu'elle sort avec Ino elle est beaucoup plus sympas avec Naruto et en particulier Naruto_). Les garçons déclarèrent forfait devant l'élève de Tsunade. Naruto s'allongea, tangent au cercle, et regarda passer les nuages. Gaara, vif comme l'éclaire, se posta derrière Temari. Il l'attrapa sous les aisselles et la traina hors du cercle. Il essaya de la chatouiller elle aussi, mais sa sœur ne réagit pas. Elle n'était pas chatouilleuse, chose que Shika nota dans un coin de sa tête (_Nda: on sait jamais, ça peut toujours servir_). Temari attrapa son petit frère et le jeta sur ses épaule. Elle tourna ensuite sur elle même. Gaara resta d'abord stoïque., puis on visage afficha une légère expression. Il demanda d'un ton indifférent qu'elle le repose par terre, une fois, deux fois. A la troisième de l'énervement perçait dans sa voix. Il haussa le ton et finit par hurler et supplier se sœur de le poser par terre. Elle le jeta à terre d'un air satisfait. Il retourna s'assoir à coté de Sakura, tandis que les autres essayaient de caché ou de taire leur fou rire. Mécontent le roux bouda quelques minutes (_Nda: très inhabituel_).

Il eu ensuite une idée. Il cueilli un brin d'herbe et alla chatouiller le nez du blond. Naruto, allongé, les yeux fermé, agita sa main pour chassé l'insecte importun, et comme il ne se décidai pas à déguerpir il ouvrit un oeil. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plus pas : une langue de sable tenait une tige d'herbe. Il se lava tranquillement et se dirigea vers Gaara. Celui ci se raidit. Il l'enlaça et défit la sangle qui retenait la bombonne de sable dans le dos du ninja de Suna. Il la déposa plus loin. Le guerrier de Konoha attrapa ensuite son ami par la taille et le jeta derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur son bassin pour l'empêcher de bouger et commença à le chatouiller sans ménagement. Gaara se débattit en souriant mais ne pouvait pas bouger. Il réussit finalement a inversé la situation et contrattaqua. Naruto repris ensuite sa place au dessus et lui rendis la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils tournèrent ainsi plusieurs fois avant que Gaara ne se lasse du jeu. Naruto n'était pourtant pas décider à s'arrêter. Gaara le prévint «Arrête Naruto, ça suffit». Naruto arrêta les chatouilles mais ne se leva pas. «Laisse moi me lever». Naruto le regarda mais ne bougea toujours pas. Exaspéré, Gaara se leva à demi sur les coude et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto. Le blond sursauta et se leva précipitamment. Gaara lui sourit : il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, se lever, et même un petit plus.

Le public était ce jour la à sa troisième surprise. Ils se demandèrent quel serai le prochain truc qui leurs tomberai dessus. Naruto finit par s'endormir sur l'herbe, suivi de Shikamaru et Akamaru. Gaara l'observa pendant une bonne partie de sa sieste. Vers la milieu de l'après midi, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Sakura réveilla doucement Naruto pendant que Temari secouai Shikamaru. Kiba rangea son chien dans son manteau, le laissant dormir. Naruto s'assit et se frotta les yeux comme un petit enfant. Gaara pensa la bouille de Naruto encore engourdi par le sommeil était la chose la plus mignonne qui soit. Quand il avait regardé Naruto dormir, il s'était rendu compte du contraste entre le Naruto endormis, vulnérable innocent, et le Naruto conscient, combatif et impulsif. Il en avait été presque choqué. Quelle différence ! En rangeant le groupe entendit distinctement Shikamaru demander à Temari si elle voulait bien l'accompagner boire un café. Il pensa avoir été discret, mais tous sourirent en le voyant rougir.

La deuxième partie de l'après midi consisterai à s'occuper de soi égoïstement et de faire selon son envie du moment. Sasuke et Neji allaient s'amuser tranquillement dans leur coin. Ino et Sakura feraient les boutiques et Kiba et Hinata allaient faire prendre un bain aux chiens de la famille Inuzuka, et sans doute après ça d'autre chose plus coquines. En partant, Shino murmura a Kankuro :

«-Gaara change ces derniers temps.

-C'est vrai, j'ai été surpris par ses attitudes cet après midi.

-Je crois qu'il est amoureux.

-Tu te bases sur quoi pour dire ça ?

-Regarde Sasuke,il était froid avant, moins que Gaara mais on peut citer son exemple. Il est tombé amoureux et s'est adoucit, socialisé. Maintenant c'est un gros nounours affectueux ! n.n

-J'aurai jamais cru entendre ça de ta bouche. Mais je pense que tu as raison. Ce sont des expériences nécessaire pour se construire. D'ailleurs, toi, pendant ce déjeuner, tu aurais pu te lâcher, comme les autres.

-J'étais sur que ça allait me retomber dessus»

Shino soupira. L'homme aux marionnette sourit. Ils partirent ensuite en direction du village.

Naruto voulait aller aux bain public, et Gaara avait décider d'en faire autant, alors il suivit Naruto. Ils se séparèrent pour aller chercher leurs nécessaire de toilette mais se retrouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard devant l'entrée. Pour une fois, Naruto se dirigea vers l vestiaire masculin. Ils se déshabillèrent et gardèrent juste une petite serviette autour de la taille. Gaara du laisser la totalité de son sable dans les vestiaire, ordonnant donc à sa protection permanente de se retirer. Laver du sable n'a absolument aucun intérêt. Naruto s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'un lavabo. Gaara fit de même.

Le blond savonna et frotta sa peau légèrement bronzée. Il passa un gant de crin sur les partie savonnée pour enlever les peau morte et rendre celle-ci plus douce. Gaara était totalement fasciné. Il le regardait sans bouger. Naruto se renversa une bassine d'eau sur la tête, pour enlever le savon et la crasse nouvellement enlevé. Geste tellement sexy que cela fit tourné la tête de Gaara (_Nda: et pas que lui_), soudainement pris de vertige. Ce n'était pas possible. Le faisait-il donc exprès ? Naruto pris une noisette de shampoing dans sa main et commença à masser doucement sa tête. Le produit moussa, donnant une texture vaporeuse aux magnifique cheveux blond. Il étala le produit et continua ses mouvements de doigts sur son crane. Gaara trouva ces gestes d'une sensualité extrême. Faisait-il ça pour le tenter ou ne se rendait-il même pas compte de l'effet qu'il produisait ? Naruto se rinça les cheveux.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers son ami, et pendant les quelques secondes qu'il mit à réagir, Gaara put observer les muscles fins dessinés sur le torse du porteur de Kyubi : des pectoraux légèrement proéminent, des abdominaux ressemblant à des tablettes de chocolat qu'il avait furieusement envie de lécher (_Nda: Gaaaaaaaaaa ..._ _C'est bon, c'est bon je me tais_). Le roux se reprit néanmoins et fit un sourire timide aux nouvel objet de ses désirs.

Il se savonna rapidement et lava vite ses cheveux. Quand Naruto se leva pour entrer dans le bain, Gaara le mata une fois de plus. De belles cuisses musclée, de longues jambe un dos délicat.

Gaara se décida à agir. Il n'allait pas, comme les autres fois, laisser passer cet attirance. Cette fois il allai conquérir. Qu'importe si c'était un garçon, ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne dans le coin. Alors il n'allai pas se gêner, lui.

Naruto était tranquillement assit dans le bain, en train de se détendre. Il n'y avait pas foule à cet heure de la journée : un vieil homme et son petit fils et un homme d'age mûr, un peu plus vieux que Kakashi. Parfait. Il allai pouvoir attaquer. Il entra dans le bain et s'assit à coté de Naruto, très proche de lui. Il se détendit. Au bout d'un moment, il fit semblant de s'endormir. Pourvu que Naruto ne se rappelle pas qu'il ne dormait jamais ! Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Plus tard, il lui attrapa le bras et le serra contre lui à la manière d'un enfant avec sa grosse peluche. Naruto ne réagit pas mais se raidit. Il était très tendu. Gaara décida d'arrêter là. Il resta dans cette position. Petit à petit Naruto se détendit. Ils restèrent dans cette position un moment, jusqu'à ce que le blond s'endorme , et pour de vrai. Gaara savoura ces instants, même s'il espérait que cela se reproduirai. Il se dégagea t doucement et regarda son ami dormir, pour le deuxième fois de la journée. Au bout d'un moment il finit par le réveiller.

«Naruto, réveille toi, si tu reste trop longtemps, tu vas t'évanouir et ton cerveau va fondre. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça n'est-ce pas ?» (_Nda: Mouhahahahaha, morte de rire !!!! ... Pardon_)

Naruto grommela un juron. Et se leva et les deux garçons se rhabillèrent dans les vestiaires. En sortant des bains, Gaara donna rendez-vous au blond sur les coups de 7 heures. Ils avaient quelques heures devant eux. Naruto rentra chez lui et joua à la console jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous.

En se dirigeant vers le stand, il pensa soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais passé autant de temps avec Gaara et qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Fidèle à son habitude, il repoussa la pensée et n'alla pas jusqu'au bout du raisonnement. Il pensa plutôt aux nouilles que Gaara allai lui payer. Gaara était déjà assis, en train de parler à Ichiraku. En l'entendant arriver, le roux se tourna et lui sourit. Dieux que ce sourire joyeux était magnifique. Naruto commanda coup sur coup 5 bols de ramen qui furent engloutis en moins d'une demie heure. Le diner s'expédia vite. Gaara s'était contenté d'un seul bol. Après le repas, ils purent discuter :

«-T'as fais quoi après les bain ?

-J'ai joué à la console. Un jeu de baston génial tirée d'une série télévisée. Et toi ?

-Ba, j'ai croisé Neji et Sasuke, on a discuté une bonne heure (_Nda: une discution entre glaçon ça donne quoi ?_ _un frigidaire ?_). Ensuite j'ai trainé dans la ville. J'y ai vu des tas de trucs surprenants.

-Raconte !

-Shika et Temari penchés l'un vers l'autre à la table d'un café. On voit qu'ils se rapproche tous les deux.

-Ils restent assez timide.

-Peut-être, mais ça va se faire rapidement à cette allure la. Autre chose : j'ai surpris Kakashi dans une drôle de position. Il coinçait à demi Iruka contre un mur avec sa main. Assez intime comme position, c'était surement pas un simple flirt. Iruka rougissait mais ne faisait rien pour l'éloigner.

-O.O ...

-Naruto, Youhou !

-J'suis choqué !

-T'aurais du t'y attendre. De toute façon, je pense qu'ils se font discret. En fait j'ai surpris beaucoup de couples. Comme Konohamaru en train d'offrir une fleur à Moegi.

-Je le savais qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il a du se décider en voyant le nombre de couple qui se sont formé ce printemps.

-Dont les couples improbables. Y'en a, on a toujours cru qu'ils était hetero, et pis un truc se passe, et ils deviennent homo comme c'est pas permis.

-Hein, pourquoi tu dis ça ? (_Nda: On se le demande..._)

-Je pense que tout le monde les prend en exemple mais ... Neji et Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Je vois pas ...

-Tu soupçonnais qu'ils étaient gay, toi qui les connaissais ?

-Ça m'a pas surpris. C'était deux glaçon ces types. Pis, ils ont plein de point commun.

-Si tu le dit ...

-Moi j'aurai cité Ino et Sakura. J'étais estomaqué quand j'ai réalisé ! Elles étaient totalement hetero, et on le sais puisqu'elles aimaient Sasuke.

-Moui. Mais mon avis c'est qu'il y a quelque chose dans l'air. Au fait t'as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

-Non

-Ça te dirai de mater un film ?

-Ça marche pour moi !

-Par contre ce sera chez toi. L'appart' qu'on nous a donné n'a ni magneto, ni télé.

-Ok !»

Ils choisirent un bon film d'action. Naruto mena Gaara à son studio. C'était la première fois qu'il venait. Ce n'était pas aussi sale qu'il l'aurai imaginer. Un peu bordelique mais seulement dans des zones délimitées. La porte d'entrée donnais directement sur la cuisine/salon/salle à manger. Adroite de l'entrée trois portes : Chambre, salle de bain, toilettes.

«-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci

-A ta guise.»

Le roux s'installa sur le canapé deux places pendant que le blond lançait le film. Ils le regardèrent tranquillement pendant une demie-heure. Mais Gaara voulu tester son ami. Une tête sur son épaule. Ok, il réagissait pas. Une main sur la sienne. Pas de réaction. Il était concentré sur le film. Et si on attrapait sa main comme ça ? Ha il attrapait le noeud de leurs mains avec la deuxième. Ça se présentait bien. Bon passons aux choses sérieuses. De légers baisers dans le cou. Il frissonna. C'est une réaction normale ça ? Dans le doute le roux continua. Il le lâcha tout doucement.

«-Heu, Gaara, tu te sens bien ?

-Chuuut ...

-Gaara, tu sais ce que tu fait ?

-Tais toi et apprécie.

-Je m'assure que tu sais ce que tu fais et ...»

Le voilà embrassé par le ninja du sable. D'abord surprit il ne résista pas. Il n'**y** résista pas. Il lui rendit son baiser. Le roux posa une main sur son torse. Le blond posa la sienne sur sa cuisse (de Gaara évidemment). Ce dernier lui attrapa la nuque et approfondis le baiser. Naruto s'écarta ensuite tout doucement. Le porteur du tanuki le regarda, étonné.

«Avant qu'on s'emporte, je préfère arrêter, comme aux entrainements. Je viens de comprendre que je suis gay et attiré par toi, c'est assez d'émotion pour la soirée.»

Gaara le ré-embrassa. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy, pensa-t-il ! Tant pis pour ce soir, ça se passerai bien assez vite ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aya**: Voili voilou ma première fic Naruto.

**Naruto**: Pourquoi je suis pas avec Sasuke ?

**Aya**: Y'a vraiment beaucoup de fic Narusasu, et trop peu de Narugaara. Pis vous êtes tellement mignon. Deux petits anges possédés par d'affreux démon ...

**Kyubi**: Tu sais ce qu'il te dis l'affreux démon ?

**Aya**: Toi, tais toi. T'apparais même pas dans la fic, t'as pas le droit de parler.

**Gaara** (_ironique_): tu lui as bien cloué le bec dis donc.

**Aya**: Ho ça va. Dis moi ce que t'en penses au lieu de faire des réflexions.

**Gaara**: peux mieux faire ...

**Aya**: Méchant ...

**Neji**: hé c'est quoi tout ces couples bizarres ?

**Aya**: Quoi ça te plais pas d'être avec Sasuke ?

**Nej****i**: Si si mais c'est pas très commun.

**Aya**: Vas voir les fic des autres si t'es pas content des miennes.

Sur ces belles paroles pleines de sagesse, je vous salue bien bas et vous remercie , ami lecteur ( et un petit review ça mange pas de pain !)


End file.
